Look After You
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: What happens when Arizona gets a visit from a family she hasn't seen in a long time? I only own my OC's. Calzona/complete


AN/ I still don't have chapter 2 for I Run To You Written yet, I've been dealing with some bad medical issues. But here's the first chapter of a ga story I wrote a few years ago. ENJOY!

Look After You

Chapter one-Adrianna's POV

As I stepped off of my plane, I was hit with raindrops. I had checked the weather, one last time before I had left for Seattle. I made my way to baggage claim, got my 2 bags, and went outside to hail a cab.

After I got into the cab, I asked the driver if he knew where Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital was, he did, so I asked him to take me there. When we arrived, I paid him, got out and stood outside for a few minutes.

I made my way over to a bench, to think about how I would approach my mom's high school best friend. The last time that I had seen my mom's best friend was on my 3rd birthday. She flew out to meet me & visit my mom.

I can't believe that it's been over 10 years since I've seen her. We've kept in touch over the years but haven't seen each other since then. I can't help wonder what she'll say I tell her why I'm here. I'm also scared of what she'll say about it.

After about another 5 minutes of sitting there, I stood up and began walking into the building. I walked through the main doors and into the lobby. I walked up to what looked like the main desk or a nurses station. There was a short black woman standing there.

"Excuse me. Can you help me find Dr.-" I was cut off by 2 nurses running by,

"Dr. Bailey, we need you in the ER."

The woman took off after them. I decided that I would head over to a chair & that my mom's friend would have to come through here at some point, so I would wait.

As I was walking over there, a Latina doctor, passed in front of me, noticed that I must've looked lost and turned around.

"Do you need help?" she asked me as I sat down.

"Umm, could you tell me where I can find a Dr. Arizona Robbins?" I responded as she sat down next to me.

"Yes, but may I ask what for?"

"Yeah, my mom and her were best friends in high school and she's listed as my aunt and I haven't seen her in a while and... I'd kinda like to tell the rest to her, if you don't mind," I explained.

"I completely understand. I was actually looking for her myself. If you want I'll take you to her? By the way I'm Dr Torres, but you can call me Callie," the Latina told me, before standing up.

"I don't want to be a bother," I started to protest.

"You're not being a bother, trust me."

"Okay. Thanks Dr. Tor- I mean Callie," I said getting up and following Callie, "I'm Adrianna."

We walked over to the elevator. The elevator was half full of doctors, nurses and other people. Callie and I got off on the 5th floor. She led me over to the Pediatric wing of the floor.

"Hey, do you know where Arizona is?" Callie asked a nurse.

"Umm I think she's in her office. You can go in there, if you want to," the nurse said before leaving & going in a room.

We walked down a short hallway and around corner. Arizona's office was the first door on our right. Callie knocked once and then opened the door and walked in.

When Callie opened the door, I heard a voice say,

"Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Arizona, I'm here because I needed a consult and I have someone who is your niece," Callie said before waving her hand at me to come in.

I walked in the door and saw my aunt. She was wearing dark blue scrubs, like Callie, and her blonde hair was in a braid and she was sitting behind a desk. When she saw me, she said,

"Ad-Ad-Adrianna?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" my aunt asked me.

"I'm here because I need somewhere to live and I don't have anybody and I wanted to see my aunt," I told her.

As soon as I told her, she immediately got up, came over and hugged me.

"Ri, can I ask why you need a place to live?"

I looked over at Callie and I guess my aunt saw that I was worried if she should know or not, because my aunt then said this,

"It's okay. Callie and I are married and trust me when I say she doesn't tell secrets-"

Arizona was cut off by Callie, "But if you're not comfortable telling me, then I can go and come back later."

I thought for a minute. Should I let Callie in on this or not? I pondered in my head.

"For right now, and nothing against you, I would just feel better if only Arizona knew because it's family related but I will tell you, when I'm ready. I'm sorry," I told Callie while giving her an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I completely understand. I'll be back later," Callie said as she kissed Arizona on the cheek and then left.

After Callie left, I walked over and sat on the couch in my aunt's office. My aunt followed me and sat down beside me. As soon as she sat down, I gave her a hug and tried to contain my tears.

"Thank you for the hug, but what's going on Ri?"

I smiled at my nickname she gave me, "Well Aunt 'Zona, my mom is-is-is d-d-d-de-dead. She's been dead only about 2 months. And her boyfriend, Rob, was listed,next to you, as my care taker. Since he was already there, the court granted him custody of me.

At first he, as well as I, was depressed. He would hardly leave the house and when he did, he'd come home drunk. The first few times, he would just pass out on the couch. Then, about a month ago, things turned violent," I stopped talking to see what my aunt's reaction is so far.

After she started crying, she hugged me around my ribs, which caused me gasp and wince in pain.

"No...he didn't?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I just continued.

"The first time he hit me, it was just a slap to the face. I thought he was still grieving, I was wrong. It escalated from there. On really bad nights, he would come home and beat me until the sun came up or I was unconscious.

I didn't know what to do at first. I kept up the façade at school, by covering the bruises with makeup and sucking up the pain. It would get really bad, but no matter how bad it got, I still went to school, lied to my friends, my teachers, anyone else who would ask questions.

About a week ago, I was going through an old box of stuff from when I younger, and came across a picture of you, my mom and me. I pulled it out to look at it.

Rob came in and beat me so badly I was unconscious for almost a day. I was glad it was on a weekend because the school would have called and he would beat me even more.

After I regained consciousness, I was still in my room and the picture was torn. Rob had ripped my mom from the picture. I remember her saying that if anything happened, that all I had to do was find 'Arizona Robbins', my aunt. And she would take care of me.

So I googled you. I found out that you were in Seattle. I tried calling your old cell number, but it must've gotten disconnected. So then I got Rob to take all the money out of my savings and I used it for a plane ticket to here.

I got to the airport and asked a cabbie to take me here. If it's an intrusion, please say something, but could I come and live with you and Callie?" I asked with my eyes looking at the ground.

"Oh my god. Adri, I'm sooo sorry. I should've kept in better touch with you. I can't believe this. Can I ask how she died? And does anybody know?

I know you don't wanna hear this, but you need to get checked out. I should've let you know that my cell number had gotten changed. I'm sooo sorry. How could I do that to you? You're too young to have had that happen.

Honey, look at me. You could never be an intrusion. You're my niece and it's my job to take care of you. I promised your mom that I wouldn't let nothing hurt you, that I would look after you, if something happened to her and I failed. Please don't hate me," my aunt cried.

"Hey, Aunt Arizona, can I tell you something about all this?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. Number one, I don't hate you and I never will. Number two, please don't feel guilty about what happened to me. There's nothing that would've changed it. She died from breast and lung cancer. And no, you're the only one who knows about the truth. I mean I've told my friends that my mom died but that's it.

And I know I need to get checked out, but I'm scared. And are you sure I'm not intruding? And you kept your promise. You didn't fail. Believe me, if I thought you failed, I wouldn't have tried to find you.

And you still can take care of me. It's not too late. I promise," I told my aunt, while looking her in the eyes so she knew I was being 100% serious.

"Okay, I believe you. And I'm definitely sure you're not intruding on Callie and I. Trust me. And oh god, I'm soooo sorry that, that's how she died. And I know you're scared about it, but I'm here for you.

And if you want, I can have you checked out discreetly?" Arizona told me.

"Okay, I'm glad I'm not intruding. And can you really do that?" I wondered.

"Yes I can. I'll have 3 other doctors, excluding me, but I will need to check you out too, that know how to keep a secret. Do you want to do it here or in a room somewhere?"

"Umm okay thanks Aunt 'Zona and here, if it's not too much trouble," I answered.

"Okay, give me about 5 minutes.

While we waited for the doctors to show up, my aunt told me about what I've missed going on with her. During our talks, I remembered how much she was like my mom and how safe I felt around her. I couldn't help but to reach over and hug her and not want to let go.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Honey, you're always welcome."

About a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I couldn't help but tense up. My aunt must've felt it because she started to rub soothing circles on my back. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Callie and the woman from earlier.

"If you're wondering why Callie and Dr. Bailey's here. It's because number one Callie's an orthopedic surgeon and I can trust her not say anything. And Dr. Bailey is a general surgeon and she doesn't do hospital gossip," my aunt explained.

Just then there was another knock and Callie opened the door to reveal a man with pitch black, good looking hair.

"This is Dr. Shepherd, he's a neurosurgeon and won't say anything either, 'cuz he's seen me pissed."

They first took some X-rays of my chest, head, arms, and legs. While they waited for those to develop, Callie and Dr. Bailey were examining my ribs and other possible broken bones.

After Callie and Dr. Bailey were done examining me, we waited until Dr. Shepherd came back with the X-rays. A few minutes later, he came walking back in with them.

"Well the good news is that all you have broken is a few ribs and your right wrist," Callie said looking at the X-rays.

"That would explain the pain," I said.

"The not so great news is that you have a small tear in your stomach and we would like to get it fixed ASAP. It's not life threading, but later on it could be," Dr. Bailey told me.

"More good news is that your brain is fine," Dr. Shepherd told me.

"Thank you," I told all of them.

Dr. Bailey and Dr. Shepherd left the room right after that. The only ones left in the room were Callie, Arizona and I.

"I have a question," I started.

"Yes," Callie and Arizona said at the same time

"When am I gonna have to have my surgery?" I wondered.

"Umm well, Dr. Bailey said that it's not life threatening, but it should be done ASAP," Arizona told me, "I would do the operation, but I'm family, so that wouldn't work. Dr. Bailey would have to do it, but don't worry, she's the best."

"So could we wait like maybe a few days so I could settled in here?"

"That sounds okay with me."

"Me too," Callie said.

"Okay, what would we do for the broken ribs?"

"Well we would wrap your chest and you would have to lie in bed until they healed," Callie said.

"Would I have to stay in bed all day?"

"You could probably get up a few times but only for a little bit, if you were careful."

"Alright, now my arm?"

"We could do that here & now, if you feel like," Callie stated.

"Okay, where would we do it?"

"We'd do it down in an exam room, so no one would wonder why I'm moving around stuff for a cast, when I'm an Ortho doctor," Callie explained.

"Lead the way," I said trying to get a laugh.

Just then my aunt's pager started beeping.

"Damn it. It's Karev, he says ER needs me," my aunt said before turning towards me, "Are you gonna be okay with Callie for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go save lives," I told her before she took off out of the door.

After Arizona left, Callie and I made our way to an exam room. It took about 5 minutes to get there because we had to avoid people running around and the ones who kept coming up and asking Callie stupid questions.

When we got in the room, Callie shut the blinds and had someone stand watch. The person who was standing watch was Dr Addison Montgomery, neonatal surgeon, a.k.a Callie's best friend. After Callie gave me a small dose of morphine, to ease the pain when she had to reset the bone.

Resetting the bone hurt almost as bad as when Rob broke it. After the bone was reset, Callie got ready to start casting it. She just got the first layer of plaster on when suddenly the door burst open and revealed a muscular man, with graying hair.

"Cal I need help-" he started to say but then stopped when he saw me, "Don't take this personally, but who is she?"

"Hi Mark. And didn't Addison tell you not come in here? And this is Adrianna, Arizona's niece," Callie said while glaring at Mark.

"She did, but you know that I don't listen and she still has the hots for me-."

"I do not!" I heard Addison shout from the other side of the door.

Callie just shook her head & laughed,

"Do you have an emergency or can I finish up Adrianna's arm?"

"You could always use some help and it's not really an emergency," Mark said and then grabbed a chair and started to help Callie, "Dr Mark Sloan, head of plastics."

"And don't forget resident manwhore," Addison added through the door.

"You know Addie, you can come in now. Instead of yelling through the door," Callie retorted back.

It took a few seconds for Addison to appear.

"Thanks Cal," she said while leaning on the counter.

"So what did you do any way?" Mark asked as he handed Callie layer by layer of plaster.

Callie shot me a half worried glance, which no one else caught.

"I tripped down the stairs at my house. I woke up late for school and took of running and didn't pay attention and fell down the stairs," I explained.

"Ouch," Mark commented.

"Kinda."

"Alright Adrianna, what color do you want?" Callie asked as she laid the last base layer down.

"Umm purple."

"Good choice," I hear Addison say behind me.

"So Adrianna-" Mark started but was cut off By Callie,

"Mark what are you doing? You're not normally this nice to patients?"

"Well she's related to Blondie, so I figured I should be nice."

The looks that he got from Addison & Callie made me laugh.

Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea after all, I thought.

After my arm was in its cast, Callie, Mark, Addison and I all went down to the cafeteria for lunch. The food here was a little better than what my school's food was.

I chose a salad while everyone else got whatever they grabbed. I followed my aunt, who met us down there, over to a table that contained Callie, Mark, Addison, a tall blonde doctor, and red haired doctor.

"What's up 'Zona?" the other blonde asked, "and who's the girl?"

"Nothing and this is my niece, Adrianna. Adrianna, this is Altman, one of my best friends and next to her and on the other side of Mark, is Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of surgery."

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said.

"You too," I replied.

"I didn't know you had a niece, it was good to meet you," Owen said.

"You too."

After that we spent time eating and everyone else talked about big surgeries that they had coming up. Just then the conversation was interrupted by a beeping. All 6 doctors scrambled to find which pager was going off.

"It's mine," Owen said before getting up and running out of the cafeteria.

"Thank god I was only chief for a day," Mark replied.

"Oh yes. Thank god. Or other wise, who knows how being chief would have affected you more. At least Owen's doing a good job at it," Callie retorted.

"Come on, you have to admit, I'm a hotter chief."

"No comment," my aunt smirked.

"Technically you can't say anything, Blondie," Mark shot back.

"Why not?"

"Because you've never experienced the 'Sloan Method'," Mark said with a smirk.

"What's the 'Sloan Method'?" I asked.

"Well you see-"

"For god's sake Mark, don't traumatize my niece," Arizona said putting her head in her hands.

"Then how else should I explain it?" Mark pouted.

"I got this one. Ok, Adrianna, it's his way of getting in your pants," Teddy said.

Just then I saw my aunt go to smack Teddy on the head, Teddy duck and accidentally half-way fall on Mark.

"You know Teddy, if you wanted me back, all you had to was say so. You don't have to fall on me," Mark said.

That earned him a smack from Teddy, Callie, Addison , and my aunt.

"Hey don't damage the face. It's the money maker."

"Oh god," Addison groaned.

"Admit it Addie, you still love me," Mark said with another smirk.

"I got over you along time ago," Addison retorted.

"Ouch, okay, Hey Cal, you wanna try again?" Mark asked only to receive a death glare from Callie and Arizona.

"Ok, Teddy?"

Teddy just went to hit him again.

"Okay,okay. I get it. You guys don't want to sleep with me again."

"Mark, only 3 of us have slept with you. And let's just say, been there, done that," Callie commented.

"Wait, so who hasn't slept with him?"

"Me," my aunt said.

"Okay," I responded.

"And she doesn't know what she's missing," Mark said under his breath while managing to dodge the hands coming at him.

Just then Doctor Shepherd joined us,

"Is it hit Mark day again?" he asked.

"Very funny Derek."

"Well if you wouldn't be a pig, we wouldn't have to hit you," Addison replied.

"You know something Shepherd, I still can't believe that she's slept with both of us and we haven't tried to kill each other."

"Woah, what?" I exclaimed.

"And that's my cue," Derek said as he got up and left.

"Alright, yes I've slept with both of them," Addison said hanging her head.

"Oh come on, give her the real version," Mark commented.

"Fine," Addison pouted, "When I was in med school, I met Derek and Mark. Derek and I started dating and then got married. Mark was Derek's best friend and was around all the time. We lived in New York at the time and worked at Mount Sinai. Mine and Derek's relationship was fun and really good at first, then things started to go down hill.

Derek started working later, leaving earlier, not showing up for important events, instead sending Mark in his place. We were married for 11 years. One night, Derek had called and said he wouldn't be home until extremely late and sent Mark over to take care and feed me. One thing led to another and Mark and I slept together.

Derek came home early, found us in bed together, grabbed a few things and left. He flew out here to Seattle to get away from me, Mark and everything in New York.

Awhile after he left, I flew out here to try and fix our marriage. I land at the airport, take a cab here and walk in to find Derek with Meredith, Dr. Grey.

They were dating, as it turns out. His first night here, they had met and he slept with her. She was madly in love with him, well they got married, so yeah.

But when I got here, I begged Derek to take me back. He did and we tried to work on our failing marriage.

He cheated on me with Meredith. I divorced Derek, so that was the end of that. Oh and after I showed up here, Mark came out here and tried to get me to be with him, but I wanted Derek. So I just used Mark for sex, nothing else. One day I had to work the resident in charge of Ortho, who at the time was Callie. Her and I became best friends. And still are," Addison finished.

"Oh wow," I half whispered.

"And during the time that Addie and Mark were friends with benefits, I was dating George O'Malley, an intern, who would be the same age as Meredith, but he died while ago.

But he and I flew to Vegas, got married and we were good at first. Then he cheated on me with his best friend. Well at first, I was over at Joe's, the bar across the street, and I had, had a lot to drink. I drink when I'm sad.

Anyway Mark was there and so him and I left. And slept with him. But George didn't know this. It was once, and then Mark and I were friends. When I found out George had cheated on me, I divorced him. And went back to using Mark for sex. Him and I were just friends with benefits, no strings attached.

About a year after my marriage was over, I met Erica Hahn. Her and I became friends fast and were really close. Her and Mark helped me get over George. One day the three of us were in the elevator when she decided to kiss me."

"I remember that, it was kinda hot," Mark commented.

Callie just ignored Mark and kept going, "We started dating then one day we got in a fight. It started out over a patient then it went to how in her world everything was black & white and there was no middle. She said I wasn't 'gay enough' then she disappeared. Didn't say anything just left. It broke me, again. So I did what I do when I'm heartbroken. Go to Joe's, get drunk and sleep with Mark," Callie added.

"Only something happened before you left. I was there getting a few drinks. I had seen Callie around the hospital and heard what happened to her. I saw her go into the bathroom crying, got up and I followed her in there.

She was standing in front of one of the mirrors, crying. I walk in, tell her that when she's done being upset, that there will be people lining up for her."

"I asked for some names," Callie said.

"Instead of giving her a name, I kissed her and then walked out. We started dating, broke up a few times. Then, when we were doing good, I had gotten a call that I had gotten the Carter Madison Grant, something that I had applied for before I met Callie.

I wound up taking the grant and moving to Africa. At first Callie was gonna come with me, but then I accused her of ruining Africa for me, so I broke up with her in the middle of the airport," my aunt told me.

"After 'Zona left, I was even more of a mess. I got super drunk and, for the last time since then, slept with Mark, which surprisingly got me pregnant," Callie stated, "A few months after she had left, Arizona comes back. She begs for me to take her back, my response is to tell her that I'm pregnant with Mark's baby."

"I still took her back and one day when we were driving, she asked me to marry her. Right after that, I went flying through the windshield of the car and almost died.

Your aunt just had a few minor bumps & bruises. But I needed surgery, like a lot of surgery. They had to deliver Sofia prematurely. The first thing I said when I woke up was yes. So I after I healed back up, we got married. And haven't broken up since," Callie finished as she kissed my aunt.

"Awwww that's sweet. And can I ask how old Sofia would be know?" I replied.

"She's about your age now," my aunt answered.

"Okay cool. One more thing, how did Teddy come to sleep with Mark?"

"This one is a short story. Those two," Teddy started pointing over at Callie and Arizona, "got me and Mark to go on a date. Well I guess I liked him more than I thought because I wound up sleeping with him awhile when we were dating, but then I walked in on him cheating and just left. I wasn't mad, just done."

"Ohhh, okay."

Just then another pager went off, this one was Teddy's.

"Crap, Shepherd's paging me, this may not be good," Teddy said before taking off.

The 5 of us that were left, finished our lunches, then went our own ways. Addison up to the NICU, Mark to Plastics, and Callie, Arizona and I were just walking around. We wondered back up to PEDS, so my aunt can check everything out. It seems that every case was just minor and could be handled by Dr. Karev, so my aunt decided that she would get off early.

The three of us wondered back to the lobby. Callie checked the board and saw that she only had one more surgery left, then she would be done for the day. So me and my aunt decided that we'd let Callie prepare for her surgery. My aunt and I went upstairs where the attending's lounge is, so my aunt could get out of her scrubs.

I made myself comfortable on the couch while I waited. I checked my phone, to see what time it was, and I discovered that I had a text from my best friend, Hayden. Her text read,

'Hey, what's up?'

I replied back saying

'Hey and nothing much. Just in Seattle with my aunt. Whats up w/ u?'

Our conversation went on from there, but Hayden didn't suspect that I was with my aunt because of Rob beating me, she thought it was a family thing.

Hayden was getting ready to head to the airport because her family was having a reunion in some place that her parents wouldn't tell her. I told her I'd talk to her later, because I had to go.

I wasn't lying then because my aunt had changed in to her street clothes. Arizona and I left the hospital and went back to her house, so I could drop off my bags. Their house was beautiful. It had open ceilings and plenty of room.

It was different than my old house which was only 2 bedrooms. After we left their house, we headed to the mall. Since it was only 2 in the afternoon, on a week day, the mall wasn't that busy.

We made our way through most of the clothing stores. My aunt wanted me to have something other than the bags I brought. My arm was getting a little sore, since I only had one good hand. we had spent around a good 4 hours in the mall.

We decided that the next place we'd go to is the grocery store, because my aunt needed to go there anyway and it was dinner time. As we made our way around the store, I recognized a familiar face. Hayden.

This must have been where her family reunion was at. I tried to pretend like I was looking at something on a shelf, but my plan failed.

"Hey Adrianna," Hayden called as she made her way over.

My aunt gave me a questioning look.

"I'll explain later," I quickly whispered, "Hey Hayden."

"Wow, I can't believe we're both in Seattle. My parents didn't tell me until we were on the plane. I was hoping we'd run into each other. Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" Hayden asked as she glanced at my arm.

"Oh, I accidently tripped down the stairs one morning before school. I didn't think it was broken. But it still hurt to move it, so my aunt took me to the hospital and we found it was broken. Oh by the way, Aunt Arizona, Hayden, my best friend. Hayden, my Aunt Arizona," I said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you," my aunt responded.

"You too. And I like the name," Hayden said.

My aunt gave her an odd look.

"What?" Hayden asked, confused.

"Nothing, most people just think it's weird," Arizona answered.

"Not weird, I'm used to different names. My middle name is Dallas and my sister's name is Mercedes. So did you get your from the state or battleship?"

"Battleship. My grandfather served on the U.S.S. Arizona and saved 19 men before he drowned," my aunt explained, "How did you know there was a ship named Arizona?"

"My dad's a big battleship and boat guy. He could tell you about every boat or battleship from now until I forget when," Hayden responded.

"Nice," Arizona commented.

At that moment my aunt's phone beeped. She pulled it out and must've gotten a text.

"Hey Ri, how long you gonna be here?" Hayden asked.

"I honestly have no idea. What about you?"

"Whenever the family almost kills each other, then we get smart and leave, just like every reunion."

"Hey Adrianna, I hate to cut this short, but we gotta hurry up. I just got a long list of even more that we need from Cal," my aunt said.

"Okay. Hayden, I'll text you sometime. And your family can't be worse than mine," I said as I gave my best friend a hug.

"I don't know. They can get pretty crazy. And it was good meeting your aunt," Hayden commented.

"You too," my aunt replied.

After finishing our list, we checked out and headed home. It took us about 30 minutes to get home because of the traffic. Part of that time was spent by me wondering what Sofia is gonna think of me. And the rest was my aunt and I catching up.

As we pulled up to the house, Arizona honked her horn, to let Callie and Sofia know we were home. As soon as we got parked, the trunk was being opened and stuff was getting carried inside.

Aunt Arizona and I got out and continued to help unloading the car. Since there were four of us, the car didn't take that long to get unloaded.

After we got the car unloaded, I headed up to my bags in the spare bedroom, that I was shown earlier. When I finished that, I came down stairs to finish helping unpack stuff.

"Umm where does this go?" I asked holding up a bag of chips.

"Over by the fridge," answered, who I was guessing was, Sofia.

She looked like a mini-Callie. When all of us finished with unloading the groceries, we went into the livng room.

"Alright, Sof. Ask away," Callie said when we were sitting.

"Who are you?, no offense. And why do you have a cast? And why is your stuff in the guest room?" Sofia rattled off.

My aunt shot me a look that said 'you dont have to say the whole thing if you don't want to'.

"I'm Adrianna, Arizona's niece. And I have a cast because I fell down the stairs at my house. And it's in the guest room because Aunt Zona said that I could stay here," I answered.

"Okay cool. I'm Sofia," she responded, "Wait how is my momma your aunt, if her brother's dead?"

"Becuase my mom & her were like sisters in high school and college and for a while after. But my mom died, and I needed somewhere to stay. And I remembered my mom saying, that if anything were to happen to her. Get a hold of my aunt, Arizona Robbins and she'd take care me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sofia said.

"It's okay, but thanks though."

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Sofia asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, mija. What sounds good to you?" Callie asked.

"Pizza."

"Okay, is it with you guys?" Callie asked my aunt and I.

"Pizza's good with me," Arizona responded.

"It's okay with me too," I answered.

"Pizza it is," Sofia said getting up and grabbing the phone book.

After we ordered pizza, I went upstairs to get unpacked. I checked my phone. Two missed calls and 3 text messages. One of the calls was Hayden and the other was Rob.

Rob's voicemail said that if I had ran away, he wasn't looking for me. And Hayden was just bored. One of the texts was Rob, saying the same thing as his voicemail and another one of the two others was one of my other friends, Skylar, and the last text was Hayden.

I texted Skylar and Hayden back. But I didn't text or call Rob back. After my text to Skylar sent, I heard a knocking on the bedroom door. I turned around.

"May I come in?" my aunt asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

My aunt walked in and shut the door and sat on the bed. Uh-oh, I thought as I walked over to her.

"How are you doing?" my aunt asked.

"My arm hurts a little but other than that, I'm pretty good. Thanks."

"That's good. How are you getting settled in?"

"I'm getting there," I responded.

"Good. I take it Hayden doesn't know what's been happening to you? Or why you're here?" Aunt Arizona asked me.

"No she doesn't know. She thinks that me being out here has to with my mom's death. She does know that you and my mom were like sisters and that you are considered my aunt, even thought you're not blood," I answered.

"Okay. Do you plan on telling her that you're not going back to Miami?"

I just looked at the floor and shook my head.

"Adrianna, can I tell you something?" my aunt asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. I think she deserves to know that you won't be going back, wait you aren't planing on going back are you?"

"No, I just don't know what to do."

"Smart choice and I think I could work something out. But I think you owe it to her to let her know that you're not going back. You don't have to say why," my aunt advised me.

"What do I say, because I know she's gonna ask why?"

"Tell her whatever you think she needs to know."

"Thanks Aunt Zona. Can I tell you something else?"

"You're welcome and sure."

"Okay, I'm scared of what people will think if they find out," I said with tears starting to form.

"Ohh, hey, come here. And don't worry about them yet. If they do find out, who cares what they think, the only opinions that matter are from the people who see the real you and care about you, no matter what. Got it?" my aunt said as she leaned over and hugged me.

"I got it and thanks. For everything. For letting me stay here, looking after me. It means a lot," I replied, hugging my aunt back.

"You're more than welcome, besides your my niece."

I was about ready to say something else when we heard another knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered.

The door opened to reveal Callie.

"Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting something," she said giving us an apologetic smile.

"You're fine," I told her.

"Ok. So how's your arm feeling?" Callie asked as she walked over and stood behind Arizona.

"It hurts a little but it's doing pretty good. Thanks," I responded.

"Your welcome, hey Ari, I hate to bother you but, Sofia and Mark are arguing, again, and this time it's over wither or not Sof can go with a bunch of her friends to a party," Callie informed my aunt.

My aunt just groaned and fell back on my bed,

"Please tell me that this is a party with people she knows and there will be adults there."

"Yes it is. She said she thinks she's ready for this, which she is, and Mark is telling her that she needs to grow up just a little more. Oh and I've tried playing ref, but I'm done and Mark is being Mark."

"Alright, I'll settle this and where is Lexie, shouldn't she be home by now? Mark can go bug her," my aunt commented as she got up.

"She had to stay late, surgery with Shepherd," Callie explained.

"That's great. Now we're stuck with 'bored Mark'."

"Yep," Callie said while rolling her eyes.

"I'll go fix this," my aunt said as she walked out of the room.

"Good luck," Callie shouted, "Sorry if I was interrupting something."

"No, no. You're fine. We were just talking," I told her.

"Okay."

"Hey Callie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Callie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, how would you break some possibly bad news to someone who means a lot to you and might freak out?" I asked as I laid back on the bed.

"Well, I've been in this position before, it sucks, but I would just come out and tell them the truth. If they cared about you as much as you do for them, then they won't freak out or get mad," Callie told me.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem."

At that moment, my phone started to vibrate, on the nightstand. I rolled over and looked at the screen. It was Hayden's reply.

She wrote,

'hey my family's starting to piss me off, what are you gonna be up to this weekend?'

"Crap," I muttered.

"Everything okay?" Callie wondered.

"My friend wants to know what I'm doing this weekend, but I don't know how to tell her why I'm here," I told her.

"Hmm, if you want to, see if she can come over, I don't have a problem with it. I'll check with Ari and Sofia, but I don't see why she couldn't. And that way you'd have your aunt, me and Sofia here to help you out, if you decide to tell her?" Callie offered.

"Really! You guys would let me do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not. You're Arizona's niece. I'm her wife, which makes you my niece now too. And I don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you so much," I told Callie while hugging her.

"You're welcome," Callie said hugging me back.

"Pizza's ready," My aunt called up the stairs.

Callie and I made our way back downstairs. As soon as I got near the kitchen, I was met with the delicious smell of pizza. I haven't had a nice, hot pizza in who knows how long. When I got in the kitchen, I discovered that Mark was still here.

"Hey, it's Blondie's niece," he commented.

"Hi Dr. Sloan," I responded, grabbing a plate and two pieces of pizza.

"Ow," Mark shouted.

"Oops, foot slipped. And her name is Adrianna," my aunt told him.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You would've thought that earlier was enough abuse," Callie got in.

"Ok,ok. I give up," Mark surrendered.

My aunt just smirked at him.

"This pizza's good," I said after taking a bite.

"Yeah, David's has good pizza. We always go there," Sofia replied.

We ate in silence for a while. Then the quiet was interrupted by someone's pager going off.

"Damn it," Mark said as he got up to shut it off. "Burn victim."

And with that Mark was gone. The rest of us finished eating our pizza.

"Where are you from?" Sofia asked as we sat down in the living room.

"I was born in Missouri but then moved to Miami when I was 4."

"You used to live in Miami?" Callie wondered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that I used to live there too."

"That's cool," I replied.

We sat in silence for a while, I figured that now might be a good time for me to ask some questions.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I wondered.

"Sure," my aunt said.

"Okay, first, are you guys sure you're okay with me staying here?"

"Adrianna, trust me, we are okay with you being here. You're family," my aunt reassured me.

"Thanks. Next question, Aunt 'Zo, you remember Hayden?"

My aunt nodded her head.

"Well she texted me before dinner and I was wondering if you guys would mind if she came over?"

"Wait, who's Hayden?" Sofia questioned.

"She's one of my best friends and her family's having a family reunion and she doesn't want to listen to her family bickering and I know I need to tell her that I'm not going back and she needs to know the truth," I explained.

"Ohhh," came Sofia's reply.

"I'm okay with Hayden coming over. As long as you'll promise to tell her you're not going back, you don't have to tell her why, but I think you owe it to her," my aunt commented.

"I will," I promised.

"It's fine with me too," Callie stated.

"I'm cool with it," Sofia said.

"Okay thanks. Now the second thing, I think I'm ready to tell you guys why I'm here," I started.

My aunt gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head to reassure her that I was ready.

"Alright, the real reason why I'm here is because my mom died 2 months ago, due to breast and bone cancer. Her boyfriend, next to Aunt Arizona, was listed as my caretaker and since he was already there, he was appointed custody of me. The first few days after my mom's funeral were hard.

Both Rob and I were going through depression. He wouldn't leave the house, but when he did. He would come home drunk. At first, he would pass out on the couch. Then after a while, it escalated into more.

One night he came home, I was cleaning up the kitchen, he just walked up to me and slapped me across the face and said it was my fault."

At this I heard Sofia gasp, I still continued.

"After he hit me, he went to the fridge and drank some more. I thought he was grieving. I knew people grieved differently, I thought that was his way, I was wrong. The beatings got more frequent. And more at one time.

One time, he beat me into unconscious. When I came to, I had searing pain in my arm. I knew it was broken, but I didn't do anything but suck the pain up. The next night, I was looking through an old box of stuff from my childhood, under my bed, when I pulled out a picture.

The picture was taken on my 3rd birthday, the last time Aunt 'Zona saw me. In the photo was my mom, me and Arizona on the other side of me. While I was looking at the picture, Rob came in and beat me until I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I discovered that part of the picture was missing. The part with my mom in it. I remembered her saying that if something ever happened to her, I was to find my aunt, Dr. Arizona Robbins. And she would take care of me.

I convinced Rob to take my money out of savings and sign over his rights. He only signed that he was no longer my guardian. So I took a plane and flew out here," I finished.

There was silence, but only for a moment, until Sofia started to sob softly.

"What's wrong mija?" Callie asked.

"I just can't think what it would be like to lose either one of you or have to go through that. I wouldn't have handled it like you did Adrianna. I'm sorry you had to go through that Sofia said as she got up and came over and hugged me.

"Adrianna, come here," my aunt said as she patted the space between her and Callie on the couch, "Why didn't you tell me that Rob had signed away his rights?"

"Because I didn't want you to take me in because you felt sorry for me," I said, as I began crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, I feel sorry that I wasn't there, but I know you did the best you could. And I'm not mad you didn't tell me, I still would take you in, no matter what. You're my niece and I love you. Now Adrianna Robbin Taylor, please stop crying. Okay," my aunt told me as she hugged me.

I groaned and winced in pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said hugging her back.

"Adrianna, I'm also sorry you went through that. But trust me when I say I don't think Ari's gonna let you go with out a fight," Callie said as I got a hug from her as well.

"She's right. You're not leaving here," my aunt said with a laugh.

"Yay! Now I have a sister," Sofia said.

"Yes you do. Hey Adrianna, do you by any chance have those papers with you?" Aunt Arizona asked.

"Yeah they're in my suitcase, why?"

"Do you want me to sign them?"

"Us," Callie corrected, "She's your niece and you're my wife, which makes her my niece as well. We can both sign it, if she's okay with it?"

"I'm perfectly okay with that. Thank you," I said before getting up and hugging them both, then going up for the papers.

A few minutes later, the papers were brought back down and Callie and Arizona were looking over them while Sofia and I sat in the living room.

"I guess now that you're my sister, does this mean I have someone to blame stuff on?" Sofia asked with a playful smile.

"Don't even think about it Sofia Robbin," we heard Callie shout from the kitchen.

This caused us both to laugh.

"Wait, we both have the same middle name," I said.

"Kind of, my full middle name is Robbin-Sloan, but that only comes out when I'm in HUGE trouble. Let me guess you're named after my mom?"

"Middle name wise yes, but my mom always liked the name Adrianna."

"It is cool," Sofia said.

"Thanks."


End file.
